Iori, la vida perdida de una diosa
by Deelinquent
Summary: Le hice algunos cambios, muy pequeños, espero seguir con esto pronto :...La misma historia, un mundo paralelo, visto desde la vision de un santo, desde el corazón de una chica y el amor de dos personas. Listo Capitulo VII, corto, pero espero les guste.
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Alguna vez han soñado en vivir un mágico romance con su personaje favorito¿Ese donde las aventuras les esperen a cada paso que dan y el peligro intensifique su relación, haciéndolos más fuertes a cualquier cosa? Yo si, y lo soñaba con mi adorado Saint Cygnus no Hyoga.

Recuerdo mi infancia viéndolo cada sábado por TV y no pude evitar enamorarme de sus hermosos ojos azules, poseedores de aquella gélida mirada que derretía mis sentidos. Día a día recuerdo su bello rostro y su hermosa sonrisa, nítida y suave, así pues Hyoga llega a mi corazón.

El fic que escribí es un: "Y si tal vez..." Habla de Hyoga, pero más que nada de Iori, una joven mujer hermosa, hermana de los gemelos Saga y Kanon, y como llego la vida de Hyoga. Es un fic que he escrito a lo largo de los años, desde que alguna vez me sintiera fascinada por la serie. No es quizá el mejor de los fics, no erige nada nuevo, pero es quizá un talvez si yo viese pertenecido a esta serie, como viese sido, aunque sé que me excedí un poco, ya ustedes juzgaran, pero en verdad amo este fic, muchísimo, en especial por que ha sido mi primer fic sobre cualquiera, aunque hasta hace poco me decidí a terminarlo, con todo lo desatado acerca de estos hermosos santos y todo eso. Espero que quien lo lea le guste, no es mi mejor fic, pero quizá si el más querido por su servidora.

Por favor, disfrútenlo, cualquier duda, comentario y aclaración háganmela saber, a mi e-mail, y también espero sus reviews, por favor, sería muy motivador, quiero saber que por lo menos alguien se interesó un poco en él.

Sailor Padme


	2. Capítulo I

**Iori, la vida perdida de una Diosa.**

**Capitulo I**

Iori nació el 9 de Septiembre, en una familia, en Grecia, donde había nacido también los gemelos Saga y Kanon, que ahora estaban en entrenamiento dentro del santuario preparándose para ser santos de Athena. Iori era una pequeña bebe de cabellos azul oscuro, sus brillantes y profundos ojos azules mostraban un brillo singular, pertenecientes sólo a aquellos a quienes los dioses habían bendecido.

Pocos meses después del nacimiento de Iori sus padres murieron misteriosamente, sin razón alguna, e Iori quedo a cuidado de sus hermanos. Cuando cumplió un año, poco antes de que Athena naciera en el Santuario, sus hermanos desaparecieron, pero Saga, antes de marcharse, había llevado a la pequeña a Shaka de Virgo, para que cuidara de ella y la entrenará "Te confío el cuidado de mi pequeña hermana, Iori, es momento de partir, y de quedarme junto a ella no le traeré nada más que pena y sufrimiento, y su poder jamás se desarrollará como debe hacerlo" explicó "Cuida de ella, Shaka, santo de Virgo, para que su gran poder crezca" encomendó "Sin embargo, debo hacerte esta petición, Iori es una mujer, pero no puede ocultar su rostro como lo hacen el resto de los santos femeninos, su belleza sería opacada y oculta tras una mascara jamás podrá conocer lo que su destino le depara así te pido la presentes como un hombre para que su rostro no sea cubierto" Shaka no entendió la extraña petición de Saga, pero la cumplió sin preguntar nada.

"No sé por qué me pides eso, pero así lo haré" enunció Shaka.

Saga agradeció a Shaka y desapareció.

Durante los siguientes trece años, Shaka fue para ella un padre, pero también un duro y estricto entrenador, para Iori jamás hubo consentimientos o tratos especiales por tratarse de una mujer, Shaka cumplía su palaba con Saga al cuidar de ella pero también entrenándola rigurosamente, como si se tratara de un hombre, y a pesar de eso ella jamás se quejo o preguntó el por qué del arduo entrenamiento, tan intenso que había días en que terminaba sumamente cansada y seriamente lastimada. Ni tampoco de por qué debía ser un hombre frente a los ojos de los demás que no fueran los de Shaka, aunque no lo entendía, llegaría el día en que lo haría.

Llegaba el cumpleaños catorce de Iori, y entonces debía batirse en duelo para obtener la armadura del santo de Orión, como había sido establecido, Shaka se mostro confiado, Iori estaba lista para enfrentar la última prueba y obtener así un titulo de santo. Y así fue, la batalla que enfrentó Iori fue demasiado fácil para ella, y así obtuvo su armadura.

"Ahora que tienes una armadura¿qué harás?" preguntó Shaka a su joven discípula.

Iori lo pensó por un momento "Al principio quería salir de aquí para buscar a mis hermanos, Saga y Kanon, saber si están vivo, si aún pelean por la justicia, pero ahora no deseo hacerlo, ellos volverán en su momento" repuso "Y ahora, es tiempo de buscar mi destino" declaró confiada "Maestro Shaka, sé que hay algo haya afuera esperando por mí, algo demasiado fuerte, y tengo que ir en su búsqueda" declaró muy pensativa.

Shaka sabía lo que ese destino era, pero no podía intervenir en él, o apresurarlo "Lo sé, buena suerte, mi joven Iori" dicho esto besó la delicada mano de la chica y miro su partida.

Iori escuchó el rumor en el santuario sobre el santo de Pegaso, que había obtenido su armadura y que se había marchado del santuario después de esto, rebelándose al patriarca. Iori no podía creer esto, conocía al santo de Pegaso, a Seiya, y también a Marín, su maestra, así que obtuvo información de que él se había marchado a Japón, así que Iori decidió seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, los santos de Bronce ganaban sus armaduras, y Saori organizaba las guerras galácticas en un coliseo en Tokio, Japón. Iori asistió a la lucha del Pegaso contra el Dragón, Iori estaba admiraba por el Pegaso, ya que anteriormente lo había visto, durante su estancia en el Santuario, y no había notado semejante poder en él. Pero lo que llamo más su atención fue la chica sobre el palco principal del coliseo, una hermosa chica de cabellos lacios color violeta, había cierto brillo en ella, que la hizo sentir cierta paz, que nunca había experimentado, ni en los estados de meditación en los que Shaka la había hundido. Intento llegar a ella, pero le fue imposible. Siguió asistiendo a los combates, y mientras se realizaba otro combate, entre Jabu de Unicornio y Shun de Andrómeda, Ikki llego, ataco a los santos y se llevo la armadura de Sagitario con él. Iori estaba en verdad confundida, creía que el Santuario estaba cometiendo muchas injusticias, ya que sabía que Ikki seguía ordenes enviadas por el Patriarca, Arles.

Iori regreso a Grecia, busco a Shaka "Maestro, cosas muy extrañas suceden en Japóm, parece que el santuario tiene que ver con ellos, en especial el Patriarca" declaró "No me gustan las injusticias que él comete fuera de aquí" expresó.

"No es nuestro asunto, si el Patriarca decide tomar acciones, debemos respetarlas". Shaka no quisó expresar más "Sólo te aconsejó que te mantengas alejada de todo eso" le sugirió.

Pero Iori no estaba dispuiesta a aceptar eso, y sin obedecer las sugerencias de su mentor fue directamente a visitar al Patriarca.

Iori se presento ante Arles, quien la miro de forma extraña "Dime que deseas Santo de Orión" pregunto Arles al chico "A qué debo tu visita" preguntó.

"He visto las atrocidades que los santos están cometiendo en Japón, bajo sus ordenes, y no creo que sean actos de justicia, ya que todos somos santos de Athena, unidos por su causa, y en espera de que ella deje su trono, detrás de usted, y se muestre ante nosotros" expresó, pues el mismo Patriarca decía que la reencarnación de Athena se encontraba tras sentada tras él "Además esos eran santos negros, los cuales no respetan a Athena" impugnó.

Arles se levantó, y entonces el ansia por ahogarla con su manos creció "Athena esta de acuerdo con estas acciones, ellos son rebeldes que solo causan problemas, Athena no quiere esos Santos bajo su custodia, ya que los santos negros han logrado su perdón, mientras que aquellos...".

Iori lo miró con cierta desconfianza "Quiero hablar con ella, Athena me dirá entonces la verdad" pidió entonces.

Arles camino hasta él "Athena no puede recibir a nadie, esta descansando" diciendo esto lo golpeó "Eso es por faltarnos al respeto, a mí y a Athena. Ahora vete" le ordenó.

Iori se levanto, e iba a salir de la habitación, pero se giro y lo más veloz que pudo corrió hasta la cámara detrás de trono de Arles, encontró el lugar vacío, solo la figura dorada de Athena estaba "¿Dónde esta Athena? Ella no esta aquí, todo este tiempo ha mentido, Athena es esa chica Japonesa..." Arles derribo a Iori, que cayo inconsciente, bajo el manto del sumo Sacerdote del santuario.

"Llévenlo con su maestro, y díganle a Shaka que mantenga a su joven discípulo lejos de este lugar" indicó a algunos asistentes.

Iori despertó, estaba en una pequeña cabaña, donde Shaka había estado cuidando de ella, Shaka dormía en la silla junto a la cama, miró a su maestro y se levantó de la cama, no recordaba que había sucedido exactamente, sólo que había estado en la presencia del Patriarca, pero nada más.

"Iori, al fin despertaste" dijo Shaka, mirando a la chica que estaba de pie junto a la ventana "Veo que ya estás mejor, dijo observando sus heridas.

"Shaka ¿qué sucedió?"Preguntó a su maestro.

Shaka miro a su pupila "Nada, sólo que fuiste herida de gravedad, no sé por qué razón" mintió para no decirle la verdad.

Flashback

Shaka estaba en la casa de Virgo, cuando unos hombres entraron cargando a una Iori bastante herida "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tomando a Iori entre sus brazos.

"Es sólo una advertencia del Patriarca, mantén a este chico alejado del Patriarca" declaró uno de ellos "Si no quieres que muera" declaró el otro y los dejaron.

"Iori, te lo advertí" susurró Shaka acariciando el rostro de su discípula malherida.

Fin Flashback

Mientras tanto en Japón es revelado que Saori es Athena, y el santuario envía santos de Plata a atacar a la chica y a sus santos, que dicen ser los Santos de Athena. Iori escucha acerca de esto, y va en busca de Aioria, ya que su hermano era el Santo de Sagitario y talvez el sepa por que Saori Kido la tiene en su poder, pero este también partió a Japón. Shaka es llamado, debe ir a la casa de Virgo y permanecer ahí, ya que puede que ocurra un ataque de los rebeldes al santuario "Debo ir a la casa de Virgo, Iori, te pido te quedes aquí, no busques tu muerte" le pidió Shaka a Iori, aunque sabía ella no lo cumpliría.

Iori decide buscar la verdadera historia, tiene prohibido acercarse al templo del Patriarca, así que deberá escapar del santuario para obtener lo que quiere. Y parte a China, a los cinco picos, sabe que ahí vive Dohko santo de Libra, según se dice él es un antiguo maestro, que esta de lado de Athena y sus santos, los que Arles llama rebeldes.

Antes de llegar a los cinco picos de Rozan Iori sufre un accidente y cae por un barranco permaneciendo inconsciente. En su sueño escucha cientos de voces llamándola, suplicando que las libere de su prisión. Iori esta bajo un manto de oscuridad, intentando ver algo, pero le es imposible de pronto siente manos sujetarla, intenta escapar, pero son demasiadas y no puede escapar de ellas. Una fuerte voz ordena que la suelten, Iori escucha pasos que se aproximan a ella entre la oscuridad y poco después se detiene cerca de ella, siente un brazo fuerte que la sujeta del cuello, puede ver el brillo del filo de una espada entre las sombras y entnces ese alguien que la tiene sujeta del cuello la empuña en su pecho. Iori despierta de aquel terrible sueño, se levanta preguntándose cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, la herida en su brazo empieza a sangrar, como si algo se viese enterrado en ella, Iori le cambia los vendajes y sigue en su camino para encontrar a Dohko. "¿Quién eres tú, que perturba mi tranquilidad?" un anciano de pequeña estatura le pregunta.

"Soy Iori, Santo de Orion, leal de Athena, he venido en busca de respuestas, maestro Dohko" declara.

Dohko siente un extraño cosmo emanar de santo "Puedo verlo, pero tus respuestas no están aquí, si no en tu hogar" declara el anciano maestro, que permanece casi inmóvil frente a la cascada.

"¿Se refiere al santuario¿Qué hay ahí?" Iori le pregunta.

"Debes ir a Grecia, ya no pierdas tiempo, o no llegaras a saber las respuestas" le sugiere el maestro del Santo de Dragón.

Iori sigue las sugerencias de Dohko y se encamina de regreso al santuario, pero su camino de regreso al santuario es obstaculizado por repentinos sueños, mismo que le había ocurrido durante su infancia, y hasta hace poco habían vuelto, pero superándolos logra llegar al santuario.

Al llegar al Santuario encuentra a Mu de Aries, quien cuida de una chica, que tiene en el pecho una flecha "Mu, esta chica, ella es Athena" le declara al santo de Oro "Si el reloj se extingue, ella morirá".

Mu lo mira extrañado, ya que no sé explica como es que este santo, pupilo de Shaka, sabe la naturaleza de Athena "Iori, Shaka había estado muy preocupado por ti, y dime, como sabes quien esta chica" pregunta.

Iori se arrodilla junto a ella y toma su mano entre las suyas "Era algo que ya sabía, Arles no has mentido a todos, pero se borraron de mi mente, hasta que sentí su cosmo de nuevo, sentí su energía y recordé que ya la había visto, en Japón" Iori acariciaba la mano de Athena, un cosmo calido creció en su interior, una llama ardiente, que quería expresarse en palabras, pero no salían de sus labios, estaba en un trance parecido al que había sufrido antes, pero en este ella estaba con alguien de cabellos dorados, sentada junto a las orillas de una playa, Iori elevo su cosmo, y su armadura se quebró ante el inmenso poder, al salir del trance Mu la sujetaba, se había desmayado, y su armadura estaba quebrada

"¿Estás bien? Cuando tomaste la mano de Athena y tu cosmo se elevo de manera sorprendente, lo increíble fue cuando tu armadura empezó a colapsarse, y entonces te desmayaste" declaró Mu.

Iori estaba un poco perturbada "Estoy bien, gracias" se levanto, la llama de la casa de Piscis estaba por extinguirse, Athena perecería de no se salvaría a tiempo, sintió entonces un cosmo familiar, uno que ya había sentido antes, hace muchos años, pero de pronto desapareció, sentía el cosmo de Seiya, que se debilitaba, otro cosmo maligno se sentía alrededor del Santuario, la llama de la ultima casa estaba a punto de desaparecer, Iori sujeto la mano de Athena, intentando guiar a Seiya, Seiya entonces vio el cosmo de Athena, y entonces señalo con el escudo dorado hasta ella. La llama de Piscis ya se había apagado, creyeron que no había ya más esperanza, Iori se aferro a la mano de Athena y la llamo, con fuerza grito que no se rindiera, la flecha entonces se desvaneció y Athena despertó al fin.

Iori la ayudo a levantarse "¿Quién eres tu, hermoso Santo, que me guió de la oscuridad hasta aquí?" preguntó Athena al que sujetaba su mano.

Iori sonrió "Soy Iori, Santo de Orión, y eso fue lo único que pude hacer por ti, ya que no hice nada más en esta batalla" enunció apenado.

Athena sintió cierto cosmo en el, y cuando iba a preguntarle algo más, los demás santos de Bronce la llamaron, Athena dijo que debía hablarse con el Patriarca. Caminaron por las doce casas, y uno a uno reanimo a los santos caídos. Ikki y Seiya peleaba contra Saga/Ares.

Shaka se alegra de ver a su discípulo a salvo, ya que sabía que había partido, pensaba que talvez Arles la había atrapado. Llegan al fin al templo del Patriarca, Seiya esta siendo golpeado por Saga, quien portaba la armadura de Géminis, Athena lo golpea con el rayo de su báculo, Iori mira a Saga, e inmediatamente lo reconoce "Saga, hermano, eres tú" dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Saga miró al santo "Iori" dijo sorprendido, y por un momento intenta regresar, pero Ares es demasiado fuerte y evita esto, Iori es golpeada por este. Athena le pide que se detenga, pero no está dispuesto, los Santos de Bronce unen su poder en un golpe letal que lanza Seiya, el cual lo hace volar, pero se levanta de nuevo. Los santos de Oro están dispuestos a pelear contra él, pero repentinamente la armadura de Géminis abandona el cuerpo de Saga.

"Ese es el resultado del ataque de los santos de Bronce, ya que el daño no fue físico si no mental, y la armadura te abandono, no porque no seas digno de portarla, sino que esta esperando tu reacción" declara Athena.

Saga ataca entonces directamente a Athena, pero la mente verdadera de Saga reacciona, y al llegar hasta ella se clava el báculo de la diosa.

Iori corre hasta legar a su hermano "Saga, no me dejes de nuevo, hermano" le pide llorando.

El espíritu de Ares abandona el cuerpo de Saga "Cuídate, Iori... perdóname, Athena" Entonces Saga muere en el regazo de Iori.

Iori siente un gran dolor, Shaka la ayuda a levantarse, Iori sujetaba la mano de su hermano "Saga..." susurra tratando de quedarse a su lado.

"Vamos, Iori, Saga a muerto" le suplica que lo deje.

Athena levanta el cuerpo herido de Seiya, quien aun vive. Athena mira a Iori, y siente de nuevo ese extraño cosmo envolviéndolo.

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo II

Capitulo II

Algunos meses después de la batalla en el santuario Iori recibe una carta por parte de Athena: _Iori,__ debo pedirte un favor, necesito que vayas al polo norte, busca a los __Blue __Warrios__, liderados por __Alexei__, ten cuidado, sé que __é__l no es muy amable, te envió a ti, por que no quier__o sé tú eres una santo con el poder suficiente para enfrentar su destino__y cuando ese momento llegue__ espero que__ lo__ entiendas, y recuerda, a veces las promesas deben romperse__Athena_

Iori aún se enuantra en duelo por la pérdida de su hermano, pero entiende que Athena se lo ha pedido precisamente por esa razón aunque no entendió del todo sus palabras. Así que parte en busca de los Blue Warriors.

Iori llega en busca de Alexei, en Bluegard, el lugar es frío, cubierto de nieve blanca "Es un bello lugar, pero un aura oscura cubre este sitio" murmura sintiendo ostiles energías "¡Ya han venido, salgan y enfréntenme!" grita al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

Tres hombre cubiertos con túnicas salen a enfrentarla "No eres cualquiera al haber sentido nuestra presencia" dice uno de ellos despajándose de la túnica y mostrando una armadura azul "¿Quén eres tú?" cuestiona.

"Soy Iori, santo de Orion, he sido enviado por Athena, busco a Alexei, líder de los Blue Warriors" declara.

Los hombre la miran extrañados al saber el nombre del líder de los Blue Warriors pero se burlan de ella "Eres un guerrero débil, mírate, tu cuerpo es demasiado delgado, nunca podrás enfrentarnos" declaró uno de ellos.

Pero Iori no se inmuta ante los comentarios "Yo solo he venido a ver a Alexei, no he venido a pelear" respondió con frialdad.

El único hombre que permanecía atrás, aún cubierto por la túnica avanza hacia ella y se quita la capa que lo protege, mostrando una armadura reluciente "Yo soy Alexei".

Iori despierta en un calabozo oscuro, no sabe que como llego hasta ahí, solo que después de que Alexei se presento ante ella la invito a formar parte de ellos, ella se negó, dijo ser un Santo de Athena y nada más, Alexei enfureció y la ataco, ella utilizo su Espira de polvo estelar, pero su técnica de protección se vino abajo cuando los otros dos acompañantes también la atacaron. Miró su cuerpo, aun esta intacta su armadura, le preocupaba que descubrieran que era una mujer, cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido para ella que fuera descubierta, de ser así, la muerte sería su único camino.

Entonces una chica de cabellos dorados entro en el lugar "Ya despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, permaneciste mucho tiempo inconsciente¿cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó la chica.

Iori la miro con cierta desconfianza "Si, estoy bien, tu curaste mis heridas¿verdad? entonces sabes que..." dijo temerosa Iori, no por su seguridad, sino por su secreto.

La chica la miro "Mi nombre es Natassia, sabes, en el calabozo que esta frente a este había otro santo de Athena, como tú, el fue tras Alexei, mi hermano" comentó la chica sin prestarle atención sobre su secreto.

En pequeño Jacob entró entonces en la celda "¿Quién eres tu, pequeño?" preguntó Iori, intentando ponerse en pie.

"Soy Jacob, amigo de Hyoga" aclara el pequeño niño.

Iori se sorprende "¿El cisne Hyoga esta aquí¿El es el Santo del que hablabas Natassia?" Natassia afirma con la cabeza, entonces Iori sale del lugar.

"Espera, aun estas muy herido, no puedes salir de aquí, Hyoga me pidió que cuidará de ti y de Natassia" le dice Jacob tratando de detener al santo.

"Ya veo, pero si el esta aquí debo ayudarle, debe ser esa razón por la que Athena me envió, díganme¿dónde esta Hyoga?" entonces un estruendo se escucha.

Iori despierta, esta bajo un montón de hielo, Jacob esta a unos pasos de ella "Jacob, Jacob, despierta¿dónde esta Natassia?" le pregunta.

Jacob mira a su alrededor, pero Natassia no está por ningún lado "Iré a afuera a buscarla" dice y sale corriendo seguido de Iori.

Encuentran a Natassia atrapada dentro de un hielo gigante a "¡Por Athena! Jacob, ve y busca a Hyoga, ella no sobrevivirá por mucho" pide Iori.

Jacob corre en busca de Hyoga, Iori intenta sacar a Natassia, pero esta muy débil, y apenas y lo cuartea un poco. Está desesperada y se siente tan inútil, Hyoga y Alexei llegan, Hyoga utiliza su cosmo para quebrar el hielo y saca al Natassia, quien aun respira, Alexei toma a Natassia entre sus brazos y se disculpa con Hyoga e Iori por lo mal que se porto "¿Por qué me has ayudado, Cisne Hyoga?" pregunta Alexei.

"Realmente fue a tu hermana, ahora pasarás el resto de tus días pensando en tus errores" le aclara "Además mi querida madre muerta se llamaba Natassia" susurra Hyoga, entonces toma a Iori, quien se apoya en él para caminar y con Jacob se alejan.

Hyoga lleva a Iori a su cabaña, prende la chimenea y se quita su armadura, Iori esta bastante malherida, Hyoga la recuesta en su cama (Él aún cree que ella es un chico) "Te quitare tu armadura, para curarte" le dice.

Iori esta preocupada "No, estaré bien" dice, levantándose de l cama.

"Oh, vamos, no creas que por ser un santo de plata y yo uno de bronce el que yo te cure te quite jerarquía" le declara Hyoga sonriéndole.

Iori no teme eso, si no que su secreto sea descubierto, pero no puede evitarlo, entonces Hyoga empieza a quitarle la armadura, le quita los protectores de los pies, después de los brazos, el cinturón, la corona, y cuando va a quitarle el protector del pecho Iori lo impide "¡No, Hyoga, no!" grita.

Hyoga se sorprende ante su reacción Jacob regresa, trayendo más leños "Muy bien Jacob, puedes traernos algo de comer, por favor" le pide al niño "Lo haría yo, pero Iori aún está herido y debo curarlo.

Jacob asiente con la cabeza y sale en busca de comida.

"Hyoga, lo siento" susurró, Hyoga lo mira "Este es un secreto, algo que debe mantenerse oculto, pero…" Iori se muerde el labio "Creo que llegó la hora de decirlo" Iori lo meditó unos momentos antes "Hyoga mira" se levanta de la cama y se quita el protector del pecho, se quita la playera y muestra su pecho, cubierto de una venda que impide ver sus formas femeninas "Soy una mujer" dice sonrojada. Hyoga mira sorprendido el cuerpo de Iori "Mi hermano Saga había decidido que yo debía crecer como un hombre, y no como una chica, y que debía ser un Santo, más no un Santo femenino, Shaka acepto y mantuvo el secreto, pero ya no puedo más con él, ya no" Iori se desploma en un mar de lagrimas sobre la cama, Hyoga intenta reconfortarla y la abrazó con fuerza Iori se abrazó a él entonces.

Jacob regresa con comida, Iori esta dormida en la cama y Hyoga esta sentado frente al fuego "Debe estar agotado, sufrió muchas heridas¿cómo se encuentra? preguntó Jacob al verla tan placidamente dormida.

"Esta bien, solo necesita descansar, aunque hay una herida en su brazo, que me preocupa" dijo Hyoga.

Iori abrió sus ojos y descubrió Hyoga dormido sobre una alfombra de piel de oso frente a la chimenea, lo mira y no puede evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia él, mira su herida en el brazo, esta sangrando de nuevo, así que se quita la venda, limpia la herida y la venda de nuevo.

"Debe dolerte mucho" le dice Hyoga.

Iori se sorprende al verlo despierto "No, en realidad no me duele" dice Iori "Es una herida antigua, pero…".

Hyoga mira la herida con atención "Es muy profunda, debió ser con un cuchillo de gran tamaño o una espada¿cómo te la hiciste?" pregunta.

Iori miraba los azules ojos de Hyoga, después de Shaka no había tenido un contacto mayor con un chico "Eh, yo... verás no lo sé, dice Shaka que apareció, te contare la historia:…"

La historia que Shaka le contó a Iori:

"Tenías mucha fiebre, te había encontrado apenas con vida a las afueras del santuario, delirabas y llamabas a Athena en tus sueños, la fiebre no cedía así que fui en busca de algunas hierbas, al regresar tu estabas de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada al oriente, decía extrañas palabras, me parecían de suplica, vi como estirabas tu brazo al aire, y como si alguien lo tomara lo elevaste, una enorme herida apareció en tu brazo y de ella brotaba mucha sangre, tu mirada seguía en el oriente y llamaste a Athena de nuevo, saliste del trance en el que parecías estar, gritaste y caíste al suelo. Te levanté, la fiebre parecía haber cedido, pero la extraña herida en tu brazo parecía estar hecha con una filosa espada, creí que morirías desangrada, ya que la hemorragia no paraba, te vende el brazo, al amanecer parecía que no había sangrado y cuando despertaste creí que el peligro había pasado, pero la herida no sana, y eso me preocupa" Fin

"Desde entonces tengo esta herida" concluyó Iori.

Hyoga escucho con asombro la historia "¿Y no duele?" preguntó sorprendido.

Iori toco la herida y la presiono, un poco de sangre brotó "No, nunca me ha dolido, eso fue lo que más preocupo a Shaka".

Rato después ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra de piel de oso, recibiendo el calor del fuego "Entonces Shaka es tu maestro, creo que en eso nos parecemos, ya que tu maestro es un santo de Oro y el mío también" declaró Hyoga.

Iori sonrió ante el comentario "Es verdad, tu maestro era Camus de Acuario" observó la chica.

Hyoga se levanto "Debes tener hambre, Jacob trajo un poco de pan y conejo asado, deberías comer un poco" Iori camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla, tomo un poco de conejo, un pan y comenzó a comer. Hyoga la miraba, apreciaba su valor, ya que era una chica muy fuerte, que había tenido que ocultar su feminidad por una promesa a Saga.

Iori salio con Hyoga por la tarde, quien le mostró la villa, también donde entrenaba y el lugar donde estaba el barco donde su madre dormía, ya no deseaba visitarlo, había aprendido la lección. Iori disfrutaba del paseo y de ser una chica normal, Jacob llegó hasta ellos "Hola¿dónde está Iori¿Yú quién eres?" preguntó confundido el pequeño.

"Yo soy Iori, soy una mujer" Iori le explico la verdad y le dijo que ella era ese santo, pero que no debía ser una chica cuando estuviera portando la armadura de santo. Los tres regresaron a la cabaña de Hyoga y Iori les contó como obtuvo la armadura de Plata y lo estricto que Shaka había sido en su entrenamiento.

Al siguiente día Iori e Hyoga decidieron partir a Japón, habían pasado un buen tiempo alejados de la batalla, descansando. Jacob se despidió de ellos, y le pidió a Iori que regresará pronto, que quería seguir escuchando sus historias. Al llegar a Tokio Saori no se encontraba en la mansión Kido, ya que asistió a un baile en las costas, los demás santos estaban ocupados en sus propias vidas.

Iori se reúne con ellos, los cuales se sorprenden al saber que Iori es una chica, ya que ellos estaban seguros de que era un chico, lo que les había preocupado, pues les parecía un chico muy atractivo, ya que posee una belleza exquisita, y no era muy común. Iori no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante los comentarios aduladores de los santos de bronce.

Iori recibe una carta de Shaka, quien le pide que vuelva de inmediato al santuario, ya que necesita que este ahí, sin darle más explicaciones. Iori se preocupa, ya que sabe que Shaka solo la llamaría por algo muy importante, así que decide partir con rumbo al santuario, sin decirle a nadie. Hyoga se preocupa por su ausencia, ella sólo dejo una nota de despedida, pero prometiendo regresar pronto a visitarlo.

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo III

**Capitulo III**

Iori espera en el aeropuerto la llamada del vuelo a Grecia, un hombre se le acerca y le pregunta la hora, Iori le responde, pero repentinamente siente un golpe en la nuca. Al despertar esta en un barco, sobre el mar, no sabe cuanto tiempo permaneció dormida y el mismo hombre del aeropuerto esta ahí, cubierto por una túnica "Has despertado, Iori" dice el hombre.

Iori esta confundida, ya que ese hombre sabe su nombre "¿Quién eres?" le pregunta, pero él no responde, camina hasta la orilla del barco, mira el mar, por unos instantes los ojos de aquel hombre le traen recuerdos, pero no logra distinguirlos en su mente, él la mira, y ella puede ver claramente sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los suyos. Se levanta y camina hasta el, mira por la borda, el mar comienza a enfurecerse en movimientos violentos, Iori se sujeta a él, pero cae al piso, el hombre, aun de pie la toma entre sus brazos y se lanza al mar con ella.

Iori se encontraba recostada sobre un suave manto de seda cuando despertó entonces se levantó y observó el lugar en el que esta, lleno de pilares alrededor de lo que parecía ser un templo.

Las insignias le recordaban a la desaparecida Atlantis, hogar del Dios de los mares, Poseidón. "Tú debes ser Iori" un joven de armadura dorada aparece frente a ella cuya armadura no parece hecha de oro si no de escamas doradas.

Iori lo miró con curiosidad "¿Quién eres?" le preguntó.

"Soy Isaac, General Marina de Kraken, y este es el pilar del Océano Ártico" le explicó.

Iori camina hasta él, observa la herida en su ojo pero no le presta mucha tención "¿Cómo llegue aquí, este es el templo de Poseidón?" pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Isaac observa a la hermosa chica, su mirada firme lo hace retroceder un poco "El Dragón Marino te trajo hasta aquí, dijo que debía mantenerte aquí, en el pilar, en el templo de Poseidón" le explica Isaac.

Iori se pregunta sobre el hombre que la llevo hasta ahí pero la presencia de los Generales Marinos solo significa una cosa "Poseidón ha despertado" dice en voz alta.

"Así es" le responde Isaac, de pronto escuchan un estruendo, proveniente del Pilar del océano Pacifico norte

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunta a Isaac.

"Seguramente los santos de Athena han llegado, Baiane ha caído" Isaac susrra, pero Iori logra escucharlo.

"Los santos de Athena, eso significa que Poseidón esta..." Ella intenta correr, pero Isaac la sujeta con fuerza.

"Poseidón ha capturado ha Athena, ahora ella se encerrada en el pilar principal, el máximo soporte del templo de Poseidón" le informa sin soltarla.

Iori se alerta ante las palabras de Isaac "Debo ver a Poseidón, dime ¿dónde esta?" le pide.

Isaac se ríe de la ingenuidad de Iori "Imposible, debes de quedarte aquí, así que no intentes escapar" Isaac la sujeta con mayor fuerza, Iori no opone resistencia, será mejor esperar a que los demás vengan y ella pueda ir con ellos, pero aun así no podría hacer nada no trae armadura, y esta muy débil, además la herida en el brazo ha empezado a sangrar.

Iori permanece sentada, junto al pilar, mientras Isaac mira a los alrededores del templo. Poco a poco se escucha la caída de los pilares del pacifico Sur, el indico y el Antártico. Iori se preocupaba por los Santos y por el estado de Athena, pero confía en que ellos lo lograrán.

Al fin uno aparece, Isaac lo esperaba, es Hyoga. Iori mira con felicidad que es el santo que ella esperaba, el chico que ya la había salvado antes. Hyoga ve que ella esta atada, detrás del pilar, y le pide que lo espere, que debe derrotar primero a Isaac. Iori se preocupa por la herida en su cuello, pero Hyoga dice estar bien. Isaac empieza a contar la historia de como se hizo General Marina de Poseidón, y sobre su deseo de venganza, también le reclama por la muerte de su maestro Camus.

Hyoga deja que este hiera el ojo, pero este sólo lastima su parpado, Isaac le dice que su intención no era herirle el ojo, si no quitarle la vida. Hyoga intenta hacer que Isaac deje de servir a Poseidón, pero es inútil, Hyoga cae inconsciente, Iori intenta intervenir, pero no es su pelea, sabe que Hyoga debe hacerlo por el mismo, Kiki llega con la armadura de Libra, Isaac intenta quitársela y lo golpea, Iori elimina los amarres de sus manos para ayudar a Kiki, pero Hyoga despierta e interviene. Hyoga le dice que el sólo venera a un dios falso, y enciende sus cosmo, Camus esta con él, lo cual desconcierta a Isaac, Hyoga le lanza su Aurora Execution, Isaac cae, Hyoga dice que eso fue por su maestro, quien lo castiga por su traición. Hyoga destruye el pilar y Iori esta contenta de verlo ser un verdadero santo, como Camus deseaba. Antes de morir Isaac le dice que el que esta detrás de esto no es Poseidón si no el Dragón Marino e Isaac muere en los brazos de Hyoga. Iori se pregunta quien será ese hombre, y por que le era tan familiar.

Iori se separa de Hyoga, le dice que continue su camino hacía Poseidón, ella buscará al Dragón Marino, Hyoga se dirige al templo de Poseidón, Iori al pilar del Atlantico norte. Al llegar encuentra a un hombre de cabellos oscuros, cubierto de una armadura de escamas dorada, que le da la espalda, en eso sienten el cosmo de Athena, el Dragón Marino también lo ha sentido, y le ha parecido familiar, se gira, y se topa con unos ojos azules que lo miran con asombro. Por un momento permanecen así, mirándose. La armadura de sagitario llega a Atlantis, lo cual preocupa a... "Kanon, estas vivo" susurra Iori.

Kanon mira a su pequeña hermana, es una mujer ahora, Kanon siente un poderoso cosmo, es Ikki, que lo ataca con su Hu ogenma ken, que lo hace recordar su pasado, cuando discutía con Saga, cuando lo alejo de Iori y lo encerró en Cabo Sunion, donde sentía un poderoso cosmo que lo ayudaba cada vez que la marea crecía, cuando encontró en las paredes del lugar el tridente de Poseidón y con el viajo hasta Atlantis, donde encontró la urna donde Athena había encerrado a Poseidón en tiempos mitológicos, y lo liberó, pero bajo su dominio, con la idea de vengarse de Saga y Athena. Saga aparece frente a él, entonces la ilusión de Ikki termina, Ikki le dice que ya sabe todo, Iori mira a ambos "Kanon" Ikki mira a la chica que llama a Kanon, es una chica que no conocía y la cree una enemiga "Soy Iori, santo de Orion" le explica al sentir la mirada de Ikki.

"¿Santo de Orion, pero no tú eras... un chico?" expresó Ikki perplejo.

Kanon mira a su hermana "¿Un santo, un chico?" Iori mira a ambos

"Fue por una promesa a Saga, una que nunca entendí, pero eso ha terminado" expresó la chica.

Ikki y Kanon continúan su pelea, Iori no sabe que hacer, sabe que su hermano ha actuado mal, y que Ikki sólo trata de defender a Athena, pero Kanon es su hermano, y hacia muchos años que no sabía de él. Se interpone entre ambos, entonces sienten un poderoso cosmo, Kanon dice que es Poseidón, que ha despertado totalmente, sabe entonces que sus planes han sido destruidos. Sorrento y Kiki llegan con la armadura de Libra, Kanon ataca a Ikki, pero Sorrento lo detiene con su melodía, le dice que si todo ha sido plan suyo esta pelea no debe continuar, Ikki destruye el pilar con la armadura de libra.

Iori permanece observando la pelea de Ikki con Kanon, Sorrento interviene de nuevo, Ikki le pregunta la manera de encerrar a Poseidon, y este le dice que debe regresar el alma de Poseidón a la urna donde Athena la había encerrado, la cual esta en el soporte principal, con Athena. Ikki se dirige al soporte principal, pero Kanon le recuerda su pelea, Ikki le dice que no vale la pena seguir peleando contra alguien como él y se marcha, lo que enfurece a Kanon. Intenta detenerlo pero Sorrento se interpone, Iori mira a su hermano, y se hace tantas preguntas, pero Kanon corre hacia el soporte, Iori le sigue.

La pelea entre Seiya y Poseidón se lleva a cabo, Poseidón lanza su tridente contra Athena, Kanon se interpone y la lanza lo atraviesa, lo cual sorprende a Iori, quien corre en su ayuda "Kanon¿por qué lo hiciste?" le pregunta a su hermano mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

Kanon mira a Athena "Tú me salvabas cada vez que la marea subía en Cabo Sunion, es mi forma de agradecértelo" Iori abraza a su hermano. Athena logra encerrar a Poseidón, Tetis salva a Julián, y todos regresan a la superficie.

_Continuará…_


	5. Capítulo IV

Capitulo IV

Iori permanece en el santuario por ordenes de Shaka, pero no puede esperar, desea hablar con Hyoga, antes de irse visita a su hermano, que esta ahora de lado de Athena, nadie sabe que él esta en el santuario "Kanon, iré a Siberia, porque debo hablar con alguien allá" le cuentó.

Kanon mira a su pequeña hermana, que viste y se comporta como un muchacho aún "Deberías vestir como una mujer" le hace notar su vestimenta.

Iori se mira, había olvidado que ya no era más un secreto "Es verdad" dijo "Kanon hay algo que no entiendo" pregunta "¿Por qué Saga quería que yo fuera un chico?" pregunta sin aún saber la verdad.

Kanon la mira, intenta decirle, pero Athena le pidió que no lo hiciera, que ella tiene que saberlo por si misma "Lo siento, pero eso debes descubrirlo tú" concluye.

Iori mira extrañada a su hermano "Entiendo, entonces, me marcho, cuida de Athena" Iori besa la frente de su hermano y sale del lugar.

"¿Te irás?"

Iori se gira, para encontrar los ojos de la diosa "¡¡Athena!! si, debo ir a un lugar, siento que debo ir, es como si deseara despedirme de..." no concluye con sus palabras.

"De Hyoga" termina Athena.

Las mejillas de Iori se sonrojan "Si" murmura.

Athena la mira con curiosidad "Es amor lo que sientes" Iori se sonroja aun más.

Cuando intenta decir siente que algo calla su voz por dentro "No lo sé" dice, ante el temor de un castigo.

Athena la mira con preocupación, sabe cual es el resultado de lo que ella siente, pero no puede advertirla, eso es algo que ella debe enfrentar "Vete ahora, y cuídate" Iori asiente con la cabeza y sale del templo.

Iori se cubre del inmenso frío de Siberia, esta cerca de la villa de Hyoga, y se alegra al ver que esta muy cerca, corre hasta ahí, y se encuentra con Jacob "Hola Jacob¿cómo estas?" le pregunta.

Jacob se alegra de verla "Iori, volviste" exclama feliz el pequeño. Le indica que Hyoga se fue de pesca, que no debe tardar, y la lleva a la cabaña de Hyoga, prende el fuego.

Iori le cuenta historia sobre los dioses del olimpo y sobre la vida del santuario. Hyoga regresa a casa y ve el humo que sale de la chimenea, se pregunta quien estará en su cabaña. Al acercarse escucha las risas de Jacob, al entrar Iori esta sentada en la alfombra de piel de oso junto al fuego y Jacob esta a su lado "Iori" dice al verla ahí.

Ella lo mira "Hyoga, has vuelto" ella se levanta y abraza al chico "Puedo ver que tu ojo ya esta mejor, estaba muy preocupada por ti" Hyoga se sonroja un poco, por un momento se miran sin decir nada.

"¿Y qué tal la pesca?" interrumpe Jacob.

"Es verdad, muy buena" dice mostrándole la cubeta llena de pescado.

Iori se ofreció a preparar la cena, mientras Jacob y Hyoga salieron a ver los alrededores de la villa, cuando regresan Iori tiene preparada una exquisita cena, que los tres disfrutan minutos después. Después de la cena, Jacob vuelve a su casa, Iori y Hyoga se quedaron, mirando el fuego "¿Cómo esta Shaka?" preguntó Hyoga.

"Esta bien, aunque lo noto extraño, como si esperara que pasara algún extraño suceso, no lo entiendo, si se enterara que desobedecí su orden se molestaría mucho" dijo. Platicaron por un rato más, ya era tarde, y Hyoga ofreció su cama para que Iori durmiera.

Iori tuvo un extraño sueño, dos luces brillantes la llamaban, pero no por su nombre, por otro que aunque no era el suyo ella respondió ante este, haciéndolo suyo, aquellas luces dijeron ser dioses a su servicio, ahora que él volvería ella debía ir con ellos y ayudarlo. El sueño, en un principio casi hermoso se transformo en horribles visiones, muertes alrededor y una eterna oscuridad, tuvo miedo e intento huir del sueño, pero algo la aprisionaba a él, "¡¡Hyoga ayúdame!!" Iori al fin pudo despertar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Hyoga, quien la miraba preocupado "¡¡Hyoga!!" Iori lo abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose a la idea de que solo había sido un sueño, pero que parecía tan real.

Sus ojos se miraron unos instantes después de separarse, las llamas del fuego en la chimenea daban resplandores a Iori sobre su fino rostro, danzaban sobre su cara chispas de luz, Hyoga estaba prendado mirándola. Iori se podía mirar a través de sus ojos, sentía algo por aquel santo, era un sentimiento que ella misma no entendía, que tenía miedo de sentir, sentía que si aceptaba que era amor algo muy malo ocurriría, Hyoga, por el contrario sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo muy puro, que lo podría llamar amor sin temor alguno, mirando sus ojos azules, acerco su rostro en busca de sus labios, Iori cerro sus ojos, intento dejarse llevar por aquel momento que deseaba vivir, sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, que se prolongo y se transformo en una pasión conmovedora, que los sumió en un estado superior. Pronto habían perdido la ropa, uniendo sus cuerpos deseosos de si mismos en una pasión interminable "Te amo" le susurro Iori en un momento de éxtasis, sus labios habían dicho la tan temida frase.

"Yo también te amo" le susurro en el oído respondiendo, sus labios se unieron, como cientos de veces antes, saboreándose mutuamente, desbordando pasión en cada uno.

Iori despertó esta entre los calidos brazos del hombre que ama, Hyoga aun duerme placidamente, ella lo mira mientra él duerme, sonríe al verlo "Tan hermoso" le susurra, va a besar sus labios, cuando algo la detiene, un recuerdo desastroso de algo que no ha vivido, que parece la vida de alguien más, que ella esta viviendo, recuerdos inexplicables pasan por su mente, un hombre, sangre, su vida, el amor, un dolor, la muerte. Todas la imágenes que rodaron por su mente la sumen en una terrible angustia, de súbito sale de la cama, mira al chico que aun duerme, por qué teme tanto amarlo, por qué parece tan malo hacerlo, cuando el amor es el sentimiento más puro.

Hyoga despertó solo sobre su cama, la chica con la que había compartido momentos mágicos y placenteros la noche anterior ya no estaba a su lado, en la cabaña sólo estaba él, el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido casi por completo. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió en busca de Iori. La villa estaba en absoluto silencio, tranquila, como era de esperarse a las tres de la mañana, hacia bastante viento, tan helado, pero para Hyoga no era más que una leve brisa suave golpeando su cara.

Iori estaba ahí, sentada, mirando la nada "Iori" la voz preocupada de Hyoga la saco de sus pensamientos.

Iori miró a aquel chico, tan noble, tan apuesto, el amor que siempre había deseado sentir estaba ahí, pero la atemorizaba de una forma cruel, lastimosa, pero verlo a él calmaba de cierta forma sus temores, se levanto y se abrazo de él, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Evitó pensar más en aquellos sueños, en la idea de que ese amor estaba mal y se dejó llevar por el.

Por la tarde fueron a la tumba de la madre de Hyoga, ella recorrió el lugar, mientras él oraba, cuando sintieron un extraño cosmo, proveniente del santuario "Debo ir al santuario" dijó Hyoga.

"Pero Hyoga, Athena les tiene prohibido, a ti a los santos de broncea, acercarse ahí" Iori le recordó.

"No puedo obedecer, ese cosmo no es amigable, debemos defender a Athena, estoy seguro de que Seiya y los demás irán también sin importar la restricción de Athea" algo malo estaba pasando ahí y él debía proteger a Athena "¿Puedes quedarte aquí?" le pidió.

Iori deseaba ir, pero algo le dijo que debía permanecer ahí "Me quedare, te esperare, vuelve pronto, Hyoga" le pidió y besó sus labios. Hyoga se marcho.

Esa noches, después de que Hyoga se marchará, mientras descansaba, escucho una voz que la llamaba, era una voz femenina, parecida a la de suya, Iori abrió sus ojos pero no vio a nadie en el lugar_ "Ven, Iori, estoy aquí"_ escuchó de nuevo como un susurro, entonces se levantó y salió de la cabaña, había una pequeña luz brillante a lo lejos _"Si, ven aquí"_ escuchó, así que camino hasta ella.

Caminó entre la brisa helada que corría por Siberia. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar que emitía aquella brillante luz encontró una pequeña flor, sorprendida por que entre el hielo esta permanecía hermosa, se acerco hasta ella para mirarla, era un pequeño tulipán su flor favorita, símbolo de la primavera en los lugares más fríos "Eres tú, Iori" escuchó decir, era la misma voy que la había llamado entre sus sueños.

"¿Quién eres" preguntó sin poder distinguir a quien le llamaba.

"Soy la vida dentro de ti" Iori estaba sorprendida "He vivido en ti por mucho tiempo, dormida, hasta hoy, cuando debemos ser una sola persona" Iori entonces vio la figura de una mujer de cabellos negros, sus ojos, azules como los suyos, piel blanca, casi transparente, tan parecida a ella "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto de nuevo "Soy tú, nacida en ti, para estos tiempos, aunque..." la nieve comenzó a caer "Ha ocurrido de nuevo, la tragedia que nos ha rodeado desde tiempos antiguos se repite una vez más" Iori intentó tocarla, pero su estado no era físico "Soy el alma que vive en ti, Iori es tiempo de volver a nuestro lugar, detener la eterna oscuridad, para mantener la paz" la mujer se inclino y tomo la flor, se la dio a Iori "Ya no somos más un santo, ni un mortal, aunque nuestro cuerpo lo sea, ahora somos una Diosa, y nuestro lugar esta en el mundo de los muertos" Iori no entendía de que hablaba aquella mujer "Te lo mostrare".

Iori entonces vio cosas que ya había visto, pero ahora tenían sentido, vio entonces su figura, un poco diferente a la actual, de cabello oscuro, estaba con un hermoso hombre de cabellos dorados, un santo de Athena, el cisne, entonces todo oscureció, él llegó y la arrebato de aquel hombre, la llevó con él al mundo oscuro de la muerte, ella se opuso, pero él utilizo su poder para arrastrarla hasta aquel lugar, lo maldijo y dijo ser una aliada de Athena, aquel hombre era Hades, señor del mundo de los muertos, y ella su reina, estaba atada a él, pero se había enamorado de un mortal y santo de Athena, Hades estaba encolerizado, tomo su espada y, mientras la jalaba del brazo la enterró en él "Esta herida te marcara por toda la eternidad, en tus siguientes reencarnaciones estará ahí para recordarte tu traición" y la llevó hasta Elisyon, la levantó tomándola del cuello, estrangulándola, el filo de su espada entonces se clavo en su frágil cuerpo, la sangre mancho el piso del templo sagrado de Hades, este la llevo hasta el gran vaso y la dejo ahí, donde su sangre fue absorbida y llegó su muerte.

Iori salio de aquel recuerdo, la herida en su brazo sangraba constantemente, como si la acabaran de hacer "Esa herida jamás sanará, aun cuando volvamos a nacer estará ahí para recordarnos que él es nuestro señor, y es por eso que temes tanto amarlo" le dijo Persefone al mirar la herida, y le mostró su brazo, una herida idéntica lo atravesaba "Hades esta apunto de renacer, y el eclipse eterno esta por ocurrir, debes ir a Alemania, ahí esta el castillo de Hades, ahí encontrarás la puerta al otro mundo, ahora que has recuperado tus recuerdos podrás entrar sin haber muerto" Iori entonces entendió su deber, pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, la decepción de un recuerdo y un amor frustrado, pero su deber era más grande, ayudar a Athena.

"¡¡Shaka!!" al sentir el cosmo de Shaka despedirse de ella, sintió la muerte de su querido maestro, pero la ultima palabra dedicada a ella 'Arayashiki', Persefone comprendió, debía darse prisa.

Iori entonces llegó a Alemania, a encontrarse con el castillo de Hades. Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Saga, quien portaba un sapuris de Hades, ambos se miraron, pero entendieron sus respectivas misiones "Ahora entiendo" dijo en voz baja cerca de su hermano "Lo hiciste por protegerme de este destino, pero ya estaba escrito y así debía ser, cuídate hermano, pronto nos reuniremos en el más allá" Saga no respondió, el dolor en su corazón no se lo permitió.

_13 años atrás..._

Iori era una pequeña bebé, cuando un intensa luz se presentó en el lugar, los padres de Iori cayeron muertos, Saga, que estaba cerca, sintió un cosmo maligno y de gran intensidad, entró en la cabaña donde Iori lloraba y sus padres yacían en el suelo muertos, la luz se dividió en dos esferas de luz que rodearon el cuerpo de Iori, Saga entonces se apresuro y tomo el cuerpo de la bebé alejándola de las esferas "Esa niña debe estar con nosotros" dijeron dos voces al unísono.

"No, su lugar esta aquí, con su familia" dijó Saga.

Ambas voces se rieron, burlándose de Saga "Tú no entiendes, ella no es un gusano como tú, ella es una diosa, y la reina del mundo oscuro, él la espera¡dánosla!" ordenaron.

Saga esquivó el ataque feroz de ambas sferas y logro salir del lugar, su creciente poder, como Dios lo ayudo a huir.

Por otro lado, Thanatos e Hypnos, que habían sido liberados por Pandora hacía poco, regresaron a Alemania y ordenaron a Pandora buscara el cuerpo de Hades, que se trataba de un niño japonés, que nacería dentro de poco y se marcharon. Decidieron dejar a Persefone en la tierra, pronto llegaría el regreso de Hades y él mismo la llevaría a su hogar, y si lo que habían sentido era correcto en aquel lugar, Ares la vigilaría por un tiempo.

Saga, estaba sintiendo como un poder dentro de él intentaba poseerlo, había ocurrido después del enfrentamiento con aquellas energías, que no eran otros que los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos, fieles de Hades. Saga tenía que ocultar a Iori, así que la llevo con la única persona que creyó capaz de cuidarla "Te confió a mi hermana, Shaka, debes cuidarla y educarla en las artes del combate" le pidió. Shaka aceptó hacerse cargo de ella "Escucha esto, hay un poder en ella que no debe despertar, por eso debes educarla como a un hombre, ella no lo entenderá al principio, pero algún día lo hará, y espero que ese día nunca llegue" Shaka tampoco entendió esa razón, pero acepto, después de eso, Saga salio del lugar y nunca más se le vio de nuevo.

"Adiós hermano" le susurró, Iori entro en el castillo.

"Bienvenida, la habíamos estado esperando" la recibió Frog.

"¿Dónde esta Pandora?" preguntó Iori al esbirro de Hades.

"Esta en el salón principal, yo la guiaré" le informó.

Iori siguió a Frog hasta el lugar donde estaba Pandora "Bienvenida, Persefone, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías, Hades espera por ti" Pandora tocaba el arpa, una siniestra canción que entonaba.

"Veo que no ha cambiado nada, sigues siendo la triste mensajera de Hades, pobre de ti, te tengo compasión, al menos yo no tengo que reverenciarlo" este comentario molesto a Pandora, que toco una horrible tonada.

"No creas que caeré en tus juego, sé que tú no amas a Hades, y que sólo deseas destruirlo para estar con ese santo de Athena, pero estoy segura de que él te hará pagar" Pandora se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella "No me temes¿verdad?" le pregunto "Pero a él si, le temes tanto que no puedes soportarlo" Pandora acaricio el rostro de Iori " Tu belleza se repite siempre, es como si en verdad merecieras el esplendor de tu prodigioso rostro, pero..." tomándola del cuello "Pronto serás destruida, y tu bello rostro solo será un montón de polvo".

Iori trataba de liberarse de las manos de Pandora, que la ahogaba "Su… el… ta... me" dijo, liberándose de ella "No he venido a pelear con una esclava, yo sólo quiero volver a mi hogar" dijo en un tono que parecía ser verdad.

"Esta bien" Pandora le abrió paso, la puerta de cristal que la llevaría al Infierno estaba ahí.

Iori camino temerosa, ese lugar le traía terribles recuerdos. Bajo las largas escaleras, Pandora la seguía de cerca, Persefone se encontraba al fin frente a él, un paso más y estaría dentro de su propio territorio, sorpresivamente Pandora la ataco, la tomo del cuello "Escúchame bien, serás la amada reina de mi hermano, pero no te mereces esto, y no soy ninguna esclava" dicho esto la arrojo por el agujero.

"Pandora, han llegado los santos dorados, dicen traer la cabeza de Athena" le informó Frog.

_Continuará…_


	6. Capítulo V

Capitulo V

Iori despertó, había caído inconsciente, el cuello le ardía, tenía algunas marcas rojas, obsequios de Pandora, miro a su alrededor, había llegado a su reino. Se levanto, sacudió sus ropas. La puerta de la desesperanza estaba frente a ella _'Todo el que entre aquí, pierda toda esperanza' _era una terrible verdad, incluso para ella.

Pronto cruzó la puerta, entre más rápido llegará con Hades mejor. Sabía que él leería sus pensamientos pues tal era su dominio sobre ella, entonces sabría que volvió a enamorarse de un santo de Athena, del cisne, como estaba marcado en su destino, él lo había llamado traición, pero ella sabía que no estaba traicionando a nadie, Hades no la amaba, solo deseaba el poder que ella le brindaba, pero amor, que era para él eso, algo insignificante, algo que el no sabía sentir, una debilidad humana.

Tantos pensamientos la preocupaban, pero no era el momento de pensar en el amor o en sus consecuencias, debía llegar hasta Hades y detener el Gran Eclipse, que ya estaba comenzando, busco dentro de sus pantalones, donde halló 12 monedas de oro que había guardado, habían sido el obsequio de sus padres físicos, Saga se las había dejado entre sus ropas, los había guardado por años, e inexplicablemente eran parte de si misma, entonces recordó que tenía que usarlos como transporte, en el río Acheronte, donde estaba Charon, espectro de Caronte.

"¿Desea cruzar?" pregunto el espectro, sirviente de Hades.

"Llévame a la otra orilla" ordeno Persefone

"Lo siento, pero debo cobrarle¿cuánto posee usted?" preguntó el espectro.

Persefone lo miro con desdén "Pobre infeliz, tu avaricia será tu perdición, mira" y le mostró las doce monedas de oro, que iluminaron el rostro de Charon "Las tendrás si me llevas del otro lado, de lo contrario te eliminare, aunque busque yo sola la otra orilla¡entendiste!" dijo enérgica.

Charon tuvo que retroceder un poco, aquella mujer emanaba una poderosa energía, era sin duda la Reina del mundo de los muertos "Ss..si, la.. la lle.. Llevare" respondió temeroso. Iori abordo el bote. Caronte, quien decidió no darle la espalda a Persefone, comenzó a remar, lentamente fueron internándose en el río, mientras el entonaba una melodía.

Iori sentía cierta fascinación, dentro de ese lugar se sentía poderosa, la ama de todos los sirvientes de Hades, era como si el aroma la intoxicara y le envenenara el alma, era producto del poder de Hades, todo lo que fuera suyo debía sentir lo que él deseaba, pero sólo en sus dominios, fuera de ahí ella era libre, ahora la sensación corría por sus venas como sangre hirviendo, la idea de matar a su acompañante le parecía no justa si no placentera, un ritual sanguinario, un deseo ardiente, un calor imposible de apagar, su cosmo se incendiaba lentamente, la energía que emanaba preocupaba a Charon, veía la mirada de Iori casi destructiva, un deseo de sangre, de su sangre, la envolvía. "Charon, que tan lejos estamos" preguntó con un rostro malicioso.

Charon dejó de cantar, faltaba poco, pero si le decía la verdad ella no dudaría en matarlo, para saciar su sed.

"Aun falta bastante, mi señora" respondió, tratando de evitar su propia muerte.

"Ya veo¿por qué me mientes? a que le temes, la orilla esta cerca, puedo sentirlo" Charon sintió un frío helado recorrerlo, sería esta su muerte, quien guiaría a los muertos hasta el otro lado del río "Será alguien menos avaricioso que tú" respondió Persefone, estaba leyendo sus pensamientos causándole mayor terror "¡Basta, no te mataré!" respondió, la orilla entonces se hizo visible "Toma" Iori extendió su mano y dejo las doce monedas de oro en la mano de Charon "Eso es suficiente por mi viaje, pero..." Persefone lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro "Entiende esto, ellos también pueden pasar con esa cantidad, que es más de lo que te mereces" lo soltó y siguió su camino, Charon regreso a la otra orilla, preguntándose de quienes 'ellos' hablaba.

Iori subió por la escaleras, hasta llegar a la casa de los Juicios, un sirviente la guío hasta ahí, donde estaba Lune "Bienvenida, veamos..." Lune saco un enorme libro "¿Cuál es tu nombre" preguntó.

"Persefone" respondió fríamente.

Lune la miro de inmediato "Eh, si claro, perdón, sólo verificaba" dijo confundido.

Iori se rió de él, lo que le causo cierto enojo "Cuídate mucho, Lune" le murmuró, Lune la miro, con cierta duda "Me dejarás pasar¿si o no?" le preguntó.

Lune se quito del paso, Iori camino, pero Lune había recibido ordenes _"No debes dejarla cruzar, ella va a eliminar a Hades, cuando crea que tu la dejes pasar, atácala"_ Lune entonces la detuvo, Pandora se lo había ordenado, y con su Fire Whip la ataco, Iori cayo entonces inconsiente, Lune la encerro, entre almas desesperadas, que no habían recibido aun castigo.

Las almas de los muertos comenzaron a jalarla hacia ellos, le suplicaban que los liberará, Persefone los miró, y ella sintió una gran compasión, aquellos eran personas que habían obrado mal, y que por ello sufrían eternamente, Persefone dejo llevarse por las manos, hasta que las almas le cubrieron el cuerpo, Iori permanecía en un estado de trance, Persefone pensó que tal vez debería quedarse en ese sitio y esperar su muerte, sentía como su piel se desgarraba ante aquellas almas desesperadas. Cerro sus ojos, si continuaba daba lo mismo, iba a morir por la mano de Hades, el no la perdonaría por su traición, nunca lo haría, imágenes en su cabeza, su muerte repetida tantas veces, crueles acciones cometidas por Hades, y ella incapaz, siempre tan débil, solo una reina de una malvado Rey.

Iori despertó, Persefone ya se había resignado, pero esta vez era diferente, ella no era una mujer débil, había sido instruida para ser una guerrero, Shaka había muerto, pero también le había enviado ese mensaje, debía luchar con él, por lo que le había enseñado para ser un santo de Athena, tenía el poder suficiente y un cosmo poderoso, entonces sintió el cosmo de los demás, Hyoga estaba ya en el mundo de los muertos, también sintió a su hermano, Kanon estaba también ahí. Iori encendió entonces su cosmo, Persefone también lo entiende, ya no pueden ser dos personas en un cuerpo, luchando una contra la otra, deben ser una sola, y entonces eleva su cosmo, y sale del encierro, no hay marcha atrás, su deber es evitar que Hades cumpla sus planes, así esta escrito.

Entonces llega donde Lune, también estaba ahí Kanon y Radamanthys, Kanon enfrenta a Lune, quien lo sujetaba con su Látigo, Kanon señala el látigo y lo lleva hasta Lune, este golpea su Sapuris y Lune explota "Los seres humanos, al contrario de los dioses, no se les permite castigar a otra gente, y ¡Lune no es un Dios! Deseas recibir el mismo castigo o me llevarás ante Hades" pregunta Kanon a Radamnthys.

"¡Kanon!" gritó Iori.

Radamnthys lo había atacado, diciéndole que no lo llevaría frente a Hades, pero Kanon se había protegido detrás de un pilar "Iori, estas aquí, vete, debes vivir, vete de aquí, aléjate de Hades" Radamanthys no entiende lo que pasa.

"No, Kanon, no puedo obedecerte, eres mi hermano, pero ya no puedo volver atrás, he venido a hacer lo que debo hacer, aunque Saga y tú intentaron evitarlo, ya no puedo, este es mi deber y mi destino, Te amo" y diciendo esto acarició el rostro de su hermano y salió de la casa de los juicios "Nos veremos pronto, querido hermano".

Kanon dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos "Adiós, Iori" y continuó su batalla con Radamanthys después de despedirse de su hermana.

Seiya y Shun alcanzaron a Iori "¿Iori qué haces aquí?" preguntó Shun a la joven.

Entonces Persefone pudo ver colguije en su cuello _Eso es _pensó al reconocer aquel objeto dorado pendiendo del cuello del santo de Andrómeda "Sigan adelante,Seiya, Shun, uo iré a mi propio paso" los santos no comprendieron su respuesta, pero decidieron seguir su camino, Iori se quedo mirando la casa de los juicios unos momentos. De pronto el poderoso cosmo de Kanon inunda el lugar, quien ha destruido a los seis espectros, mientras que Radamnthys se dirige hacia Hades. Persefone siente el cosmo de una persona, sonríe _Pronto __Hyoga__, ven a salvar a Iori_ piensa la chica y continúa con su camino.

Iori decide seguir de cerca a los santos de Pegaso y Andrómeda, quienes pelean contra Sphinx Pharao, que es derrotado por Lyra Orphee quien ha decidido unírseles. Ella recuerda cuando él había venido hasta ahí para hablar con Hades, quien se había negado a dejarlo llevarse a Eurydice, pero su melodía lo conmovió y le preguntó a ella que debía hacer, ella le pidió que lo dejará llevarse a su amada y Hades aceptó, pero también le dijo que no debía mirarla hasta que estuvieran fuera del mundo de la muerte, sin embargo algo terrible había sucedido y él la miró antes de llegar a la superficie.

Persefone se detiene en el jardín de Flores que Hades había hecho para ella, recogió algunas flores y se sentó a formar coronas, como en el pasado, cuando las hacia para él y las llevaba hasta su templo, Hades siempre las destruía, decía que eso no era digno del rey de los muertos, lo cual la entristecía mucho, dejó caer las flores y se levantó _Debo continuar _y decidió volver a su misión, llegar con Hades.

Eurydice mira a Iori "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta a la mujer que camina pr los prados.

"Soy Persefone, he venido a encontrarme con Hades" responde ella.

Eurydice la mira, la belleza de aquella mujer es sorprendente, pero también su enorme tristeza "¿Irás a Guidecca? Ellos ya han partido, mejor no vallas" le dice, recordando la historia que contó Orphee "_Cuando ella este frente a Hades lo enfrentará__ entonces __é__l la golpeara con su espada y la hundirá en el vaso de sangre, morirá lentamente, en un sufrimiento eterno, s__ó__lo por amar a alguien que no es él, sin embargo ella esconde más de lo que aparenta_" recuerda.

"No puedo detenerme ahora, debo continuar con mi camino, Eurydice" le explica "Así como esos santos han partido, yo debo seguir tras ellos" continúa "Hasta pronto, Eurydice" se despide y se marcha del jardín.

Iori sabe bien cual es el destino que le espera, y también al santo que porta el medalon dorado en su cuello "Pronto Hades recobrará el cuerpo que le arrebataron hace trece años" murmura. Divisa entonces el templo de Hades y se apresura a llegar, temiendo que sus pensamientos se hayan vuelto realidad. Cuando alcanza el templo, encuentra a Pandora con Hades, quien ha tomado el cuerpo de Shun.

Pandora la mira "Así que al fin llegaste, me sorprendes, Hades duerme así que será mejor que no perturbes su sueño".

Persefone no escucha a Pandora "Hades, he vuelto, he venido a..."

Hades/Shun despierta "¿De quién es ese cosmo, Pandora?" le pregunta sin mirar a Persefone, que está frente a él.

"Es el cosmo del Fénix" Pandora le dice a Hades/Shun.

Hades/Shun empuja a Persefone, quien cae escaleras abajo "Tráelo frente a mí" y le dice a Pandora.

Entonces Pandora transporta a Fenix frente a Hades, Iori esta en las escaleras, levantándose.

"¡Shun!" Ikki reconoce a su hermano, pero Pandora lo golpea.

"Él ya no es más tu hermano, es el rey Hades" dice Pandora.

Iori ayuda a Ikki a levantarse, Ikki esta preocupado por Shun.

"Así que no lo recuerdas, pues ahora lo recordarás" entonces Pandora le hace recordar su primer encuentro, cuando Shun había sido destinado a ser el cuerpo de Hades hace trece ños atrás.

"No, eso es imposible" Ikki se niega a creerlo, pero hacia años Pandora había dado a Shun el medallón que el porta, con la frase 'Yours Ever' uniéndolo a Hades.

Iori también había notado el medallón, y ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, Hades dormía en Shun. Ikki intenta acercarse a Shun, pero Pandora le lanza una descarga, Iori lo ayuda de nuevo.

"No esperaba que el cuerpo de Hades llegará hasta aquí como un Santo, pero quizá ha sido el cosmo de Hades quien lo ha guiado" cuenta Pandora.

"No, te equivocas" interviene Ikki "Si Shun ha venido aquí ha sido para matarse a sí mismo" cuenta convencido. Ikki se acerca a Hades, Pandora trata de evitarlo, Ikki toma el medallón y lo destruye "Hades, he destruido el lazo que tienes con Shun, ahora sal de su cuerpo¡o te sacare yo mismo!" gritó enfurecido.

Iori entendía que el medallón ya no era importante ahora, Hades no dejaría el cuerpo de Shun.

Ikki esta listo para atacar, Pandora lo detiene, pero ikki la golpea levemente y toma su lanza con la que la amenaza "A cambio de Seiya y los demás, yo no soy feminista, si mi adversario es una mujer, si es malvada, peleare sin importar nada" le dice, Pandora lo mira "Si has entendido ¡apártate!" y le arroja la lanza, que cae entre sus piernas. Ikki golpea a Shun levemente, pero este no reacciona, Iori mira la escena.

Pandora también "estás levantando tu mano contra un dios" expresa.

Shun entonces habla, pero es la voz de Hades "No deberías golpear el cuerpo de tu único hermano, ahora ya no podremos separarnos" Hades golpea a Ikki con su cosmo, quien cae escaleras abajo, Iori intenta ayudarlo, pero Hades también la golpea, Pandora se dispone a acabar con él, pero Hades la detiene, aun tiene algo que decirle al Fenix "Yo alineare todas los planetas del Sistema Solar, con mi gran poder, donde la luna hará eclipse con el sol, entonces en la tierra este jamás brillara de nuevo, aun cuando los humanos crean que es un simple eclipse, este será eterno. Y entonces morirá todo signo de vida en el planeta, se cubrirá de hielo, y la tierra como la conoces desaparecerá, será un mundo oscuro¡un mundo de muerte! Lo llamo el Gran eclipse" cuenta orgulloso "Ni Athena lo podrá evita, es inútil seguir derramando sangre, será mejor que esperes tu muerte".

Pero Ikki se niega, él no esta dispuesto a dejar que el lleve a cabo sus planes. Iori esta preocupada, es cierto, pero hay algo que le impide pelear, Persefone se opone a enfrentar a Hades. Iori esta siendo oprimida por su propio cuerpo, desea ayudar con desesperación al Ikki "No es nuestro deber, te debe quedar claro" le dice Persefone.

_Continuará…_


	7. Capítulo VI

Capitulo VI

Iori mira aterrada la escena, sin entender porque no podía actuar. Hades mira a Iori, tirada en el suelo, perdida en su propia confusión. "¿Qué pasa¿No puedes ayudar a este Santo?" pregunta burlonamente "Acaso tus fuerzas se acabaron o sabes que no puedes siquiera enfrentarme, cuando mi furia sabes te destruiría" le pregunta "Eres tan insignificante, sólo tu belleza puede sostenerte".

Ikki se levanta con mucho esfuerzo "No pienso rendirme" camina hacia Hades.

"¿Que harás, tú eres solo un santo, yo soy un Dios¿Cómo piensas que podrás detenerme?" pregunta a Ikki.

"Yo te detendré ¡Acabare con tu vida!" grita Ikki.

Hades se burla "Si me golpeas solo herirás a tu hermano¿en verdad eso quieres¿Quieres matar a tu hermano con tus propias manos?" le dice.

Iori observa a ambos "¡Despeguen alas de fuego!" Ante la incredulidad de todos Ikki ataco a Hades.

El ataque destruyó parte del templo, Pandora atacará a Ikki, pero Hades, quien esta ileso, la detiene "Has buscado morir, así que yo mismo lo haré" dice Hades a Ikki, Ikki se prepara a usar sus alas de fuego de nuevo, pero es detenido por el poderoso cosmo de Hades, que lo manda escaleras abajo, Iori corre a su ayuda.

"Entierra el cuerpo de este hombre en un lugar apropiado" dice Hades a Pandora.

Sin embargo Ikki se levanta de entre los brazos de Iori "No tienes el poder de un Dios" intenta atacar de nuevo pero Hades lo hace también, golpeándolo.

"¡¡¡Detente por favor!!!" grita Iori preocupada, pero ante sus suplicas nadie hace caso, Ikki se vuelva a levantar, Pandora mira como el Fénix, aún moribundo como está, parece no afectarle.

Hades decide lanzar su ataque contra Ikki hasta que su cuerpo desaparezca, pero el cuerpo que usa no le obedece, se resiste a su dominio, sus manos sujetan su propio cuello, tratando de estrangularle "Ikki… por favor… destruye a Hades" dice el alma de Shun que aparece detrás del cuerpo de Hades "No importa que pase conmigo" suplica el santo ante las sorprendidas Iori y Pandora

"Sé que dejaste que tomará tu cuerpo para después destruirlo tú" dice Ikki a su hermano, Pandora no puede creer lo que oye, ya que entiende que de ser así el santo de Andrómeda esta dispuesto a sacrificar su propio y único cuerpo entonces "Tal como tu constelación" dice Ikki.

Ikki eleva entonces al máximo su cosmo, Pandora no esta dispuesta a permitir que Ikki tome la vida de Hades, toma su lanza y piensa arrojarla contra Ikki, pero algo la detiene… es la cadena rodante de Andrómeda "Rápido Ikki, no podré contenerlo más" pide Shun "Por favor, Ikki, no estés triste por mi… yo soy feliz… a cambio de mi vida el mundo se salvará… por eso no debes seguir dudando… ataca mi cuerpo, destruye a Hades¡Onnesan!" Dice para reconfortarle.

Ikki ataca entonces con todo su poder "¡Shun! Tu vida a cambio de la vida de la tierra" dice Ikki llorando.

"No ¡es imposible¡Detente!" grita Pandora, pero Ikki ataca a Hades. Iori mira sin parpadear, lo que presencia no lo cree.

"¡Hades!"

El puño de Ikki atravesó el pecho de Shun "Perdóname" dice Ikki "Ahora sacaré a Hades de tu cuerpo" Shun grita de dolor. Ikki toma entre sus manos lo que parece ser un corazón, horrible, lo tira al piso y lo destruye con su pie, finalmente desaparece.

Shun yace hincado, Ikki lo toma "Estoy bien…" dice pero tose sangre "Él regresará, date prisa" dice Shun, ahora algo horrible aparece de su pecho, una pequeña criatura espantosa, abre su boca intentando morder la cabeza de Ikki, un chorro de sangre sale, un grito… Seiya despierta, se da cuenta de que todo aquello había sido una ilusión, un sueño.

Ikki camina hacia Hades "¿Detuviste tu golpe, verdad?" Pregunta Pandora a Ikki "¿Por qué detuviste tu golpe, Fénix? En verdad te preocupas por tu hermano, es una pena, porque tu pobre intento de detener el Gran Eclipse ha fallado"

Ikki mira con preocupación a Hades "El color de cabello de Shun ¡ha cambiado!" Ikki mira el cambio "Lo mismo ocurría con Saga" dice temeroso.

"Exacto, el cuerpo de tu hermano ahora es totalmente ¡mío!" entonces Hades descarga todo su poder contra Ikki.

"¡No, Ikki!" Ikki cae escaleras abajo de nuevo, inconsciente, Iori corre hacia el cuerpo del santo, pero Hades la detiene.

"Que traten con cortesía de cuerpo de este hombre" dice a Pandora. Pandora toma el cuerpo de Ikki y sale de la habitación "Ahora… que harás tú sola" dice a Iori, pero de pronto un cosmo aparece en el lugar "¿Qué es este cosmo?" pregunta Hades al sentirlo.

Iori sabe de quien es, Hades esta perturbado con su presencia "¡Maestro!" grita Iori, cuando la figura se hace visible "¡Shaka de Virgo!"

Shaka camina hasta ponerse frente a él "He venido a matarte!" dice, Hades esta sorprendido "Márchate de aquí, Iori" ordena Shaka al mirar a su discípula. Shaka esta preparado para atacar a Hades "¡Márchate ya!" le grita, pero Iori parece no reaccionar, esta bajo un trance.

Entonces una voz sale de su cuerpo "No me marchare, yo he venido por la cabeza de Hades" dice.

Shaka la mira confundido, pero vuelve su mirada a Hades "¡Lo haré yo!" Grita.

"Detente Shaka" dice otra voz, los tres reconocen el cosmo en la habitación, es el cosmo que Hades había sentido antes.

"¡Athena!" Athena esta frente a Hades "Al menos viniste tú hasta mi, Athena" asevera Hades "Así como a ofrecerme tu vida" le dice.

"Vete, aquí es peligroso" le pide Shaka a Athena "Yo terminaré con él" dice.

"No debes¿no es él un hombre¿No es él Shun?" dice ella.

Pero Shaka lo niega "Él ya no es Shun" declara.

Iori los mira, los tres han tomado una discusión dejándole fuera de esta "Yo he venido a pedirte algo" dice Athena.

"¿Pedirme algo?" le pregunta Hades.

"Detén el Gran Eclipse" pide Athena. Hades mira como ella sorpresivamente se arrodilla frente a él "Toma mi vida, te la doy a cambio de que lo detengas".

Hades la mira satisfecho "Está bien" Hades hace venir la lanza de Pandora hasta Shaka "Ahora, mata Athena con esa lanza" le ordena Hades a Shaka "¿Cuál es el problema? Termina con la vida de Athena para que salves la Tierra" dice Hades, pero Shaka se niega "Perfórala con placer" dice lascivamente.

"Yo perforare con placer..." Shaka arroja la lanza "¡Si es a ti Hades!" Pero Athena detiene el ataque de Shaka.

"Te lo pido, detén el eclipse" le repite, pero Hades no lo hará "Veo que no lo harás, pero yo no permitiré que nadie muera, ni Shun ni Shaka, ni nadie" Athena eleva su cosmo "Yo tengo la misión de proteger la vida de cualquiera, por eso renací en este mundo" la sangre de Athena comienza a fluir en la lanza.

"¿Que es esto?" Hades siente la sangre de Athena "¡Esta caliente!" dice, entonces el cosmo de Shun comienza a surgir, Athena ayuda a Shun a expulsar a Hades de su cuerpo.

Entonces el alma de Hades abandona el cuerpo de Shun, este no puede creerlo, ahora su alma esta flotando en el aire "¿Por qué¿Por qué el cuerpo de este mortal me expulsó¿no ha sido su cuerpo elegido para albergar mi alma?" dice.

Pero Athena le corrige "Te equivocas, Shun nació para ser el Santo de Andrómeda no para portar tu alma" Hades esta furioso "Ya no hay más por lo que pelear, será mejor que detengas el gran eclipse y vuelvas a dormir" pero Hades no esta dispuesto.

"Athena, ten cuidado" Hades mira también a Iori, quien grita a Athena, Hades toma a Athena, intenta destruirla, pero Athena le arroja la lanza, una explosión ocurre.

…

Iori despierta al escuchar un estruendo "La pared de las lamentaciones ha sido destruida" dice al escuchar aquel colosal sonido "¡Kanon también ha muerto!" siente el cormo de su hermano despedirse de ella al desvanecerse "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunta al mirar que se encuentra en el camino al templo de Hades, en Elysion, en el pequeño santuario que Hades había hecho para ella, envuelta entre sabanas de seda, cubierta de velos blancos. Se levanta de la mullida cama y camina hasta la entrada de la habitación. Recorre los velos, el agua corre, el lugar esta rodeado de un riachuelo, el Léete River, que corre produciendo un melodioso sonido. Su cuerpo esta cubierto por un fino vestido blanco. Iori camina por el lugar, no entiende que esta pasando "Es el momento para nosotras" dice Persefone.

Persefone camina hacia el templo, escucha la voz de Thanatos en su templo, la mira entrar, camina hasta él, que permanecía sentado rodeado de jóvenes ninfas "Señora Persefone" dice Thanatos.

"Dios de Hades y de la muerte he venido para hablar con vos" se sienta entre las ninfas "Pero ahora sólo quiero que toques para mí" pide a Thanatos, quien comienza a tocar su lira. La melodía adormece un poco a Persefone, quien cierra sus ojos. Las visiones de un pasado propio recorren su mente.

Un estruendo interrumpe, unas ninfas llegan hasta ellos, asustadas "Hemos visto a un hombre sucio y lleno de sangre entrar a Elysion" decían temerosas, Thanatos se levanta, Persefone sigue aun recostada sobre mármol del templo, aun embelesada por aquella melodía.

Persefone se levanta, descubre que se ha quedado sola en el templo, Thanatos se marcho en busca de Seiya, escucha la voz de Hades entonces llamarla, su cuerpo aun permanece dormido, pero pronto se levantará, Persefone camina, observando el punto rojizo frente a ella, sale del templo de Thanatos, esta frente al de Hades, el gran vaso, donde algunas vez su cuerpo mitológico fue encerrado, ahí esta el de Athena ahora.

Persefone observa la pelea de Thanatos contra Seiya, mira sin hacer nada, como si mirara una hoja en blanco, sin expresión alguna, Thanatos descubre a la diosa mirándolos, pero puede notar la inexpresión de su rostro, pálida, de hermosa belleza, pero fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Persefone entonces camina, Seiya descubre a la Diosa "¡Iori!" le grita, Seiya esta en el piso, Persefone ni siquiera lo mira. Thanatos descubre los rasguños que Seiya le causo, enfurece, dice que lo hará polvo y lo enviará a un mundo donde sufrirá eternamente.

Pero no lo hace "Mataré a tu hermana primero" le dice.

"¿Que, mi hermana?" Seiya no cree lo que el Dios dice, Seika esta en el Santuario, Thanatos la embiste "Soy el Dios de la muerte, puedo eliminar a quien desee, aun cuando se encuentre a mil años luz de aquí" le dice, Seika esta sufriendo, mientras todos en el santuario tratan de protegerla, diciendo que no permitirán que la mate, Thanatos los ataca, rompiendo la mascara de Marin, los Santos detienen la energía de Thanatos con su cosmo, Thanatos esta furioso, decide matarlos también.

Thanatos golpea a los santos en el santuario, pero afortunadamente ellos han podido proteger a Seika, Seiya esta molesto "¡Ya basta!" le grita, toma a Thanatos de los hombros "Pegasus Rolling Crash" utiliza su ataque, ambos salen volando. Seiya cae, Thanatos se escapó, ahora nadie podrá detenerlo.

"A quién debo matar primero¿a ti Seiya o a tu hermana Seika?" le pregunta, Thanatos esta listo para golpearlo, pero es detenido por la cadena de Andrómeda.

Iori reacciona "¡Santos de Athena!" grita al descubrir que no sólo Andrómeda ha venido, sino también el santo de cabellos dorados "Hyoga" dice al notar que él esta ahí.

"Iori" la reconoce Hyoga, ataviada de un blanco vestido de seda.

Capitulo VI

Iori mira aterrada la escena, sin entender porque no podía actuar. Hades mira a Iori, tirada en el suelo, perdida en su propia confusión. "¿Qué pasa¿No puedes ayudar a este Santo?" pregunta burlonamente "Acaso tus fuerzas se acabaron o sabes que no puedes siquiera enfrentarme, cuando mi furia sabes te destruiría" le pregunta "Eres tan insignificante, sólo tu belleza puede sostenerte".

Ikki se levanta con mucho esfuerzo "No pienso rendirme" camina hacia Hades.

"¿Que harás, tú eres solo un santo, yo soy un Dios¿Cómo piensas que podrás detenerme?" pregunta a Ikki.

"Yo te detendré ¡Acabare con tu vida!" grita Ikki.

Hades se burla "Si me golpeas solo herirás a tu hermano¿en verdad eso quieres¿Quieres matar a tu hermano con tus propias manos?" le dice.

Iori observa a ambos "¡Despeguen alas de fuego!" Ante la incredulidad de todos Ikki ataco a Hades.

El ataque destruyó parte del templo, Pandora atacará a Ikki, pero Hades, quien esta ileso, la detiene "Has buscado morir, así que yo mismo lo haré" dice Hades a Ikki, Ikki se prepara a usar sus alas de fuego de nuevo, pero es detenido por el poderoso cosmo de Hades, que lo manda escaleras abajo, Iori corre a su ayuda.

"Entierra el cuerpo de este hombre en un lugar apropiado" dice Hades a Pandora.

Sin embargo Ikki se levanta de entre los brazos de Iori "No tienes el poder de un Dios" intenta atacar de nuevo pero Hades lo hace también, golpeándolo.

"¡¡¡Detente por favor!!!" grita Iori preocupada, pero ante sus suplicas nadie hace caso, Ikki se vuelva a levantar, Pandora mira como el Fénix, aún moribundo como está, parece no afectarle.

Hades decide lanzar su ataque contra Ikki hasta que su cuerpo desaparezca, pero el cuerpo que usa no le obedece, se resiste a su dominio, sus manos sujetan su propio cuello, tratando de estrangularle "Ikki… por favor… destruye a Hades" dice el alma de Shun que aparece detrás del cuerpo de Hades "No importa que pase conmigo" suplica el santo ante las sorprendidas Iori y Pandora

"Sé que dejaste que tomará tu cuerpo para después destruirlo tú" dice Ikki a su hermano, Pandora no puede creer lo que oye, ya que entiende que de ser así el santo de Andrómeda esta dispuesto a sacrificar su propio y único cuerpo entonces "Tal como tu constelación" dice Ikki.

Ikki eleva entonces al máximo su cosmo, Pandora no esta dispuesta a permitir que Ikki tome la vida de Hades, toma su lanza y piensa arrojarla contra Ikki, pero algo la detiene… es la cadena rodante de Andrómeda "Rápido Ikki, no podré contenerlo más" pide Shun "Por favor, Ikki, no estés triste por mi… yo soy feliz… a cambio de mi vida el mundo se salvará… por eso no debes seguir dudando… ataca mi cuerpo, destruye a Hades¡Onnesan!" Dice para reconfortarle.

Ikki ataca entonces con todo su poder "¡Shun! Tu vida a cambio de la vida de la tierra" dice Ikki llorando.

"No ¡es imposible¡Detente!" grita Pandora, pero Ikki ataca a Hades. Iori mira sin parpadear, lo que presencia no lo cree.

"¡Hades!"

El puño de Ikki atravesó el pecho de Shun "Perdóname" dice Ikki "Ahora sacaré a Hades de tu cuerpo" Shun grita de dolor. Ikki toma entre sus manos lo que parece ser un corazón, horrible, lo tira al piso y lo destruye con su pie, finalmente desaparece.

Shun yace hincado, Ikki lo toma "Estoy bien…" dice pero tose sangre "Él regresará, date prisa" dice Shun, ahora algo horrible aparece de su pecho, una pequeña criatura espantosa, abre su boca intentando morder la cabeza de Ikki, un chorro de sangre sale, un grito… Seiya despierta, se da cuenta de que todo aquello había sido una ilusión, un sueño.

Ikki camina hacia Hades "¿Detuviste tu golpe, verdad?" Pregunta Pandora a Ikki "¿Por qué detuviste tu golpe, Fénix? En verdad te preocupas por tu hermano, es una pena, porque tu pobre intento de detener el Gran Eclipse ha fallado"

Ikki mira con preocupación a Hades "El color de cabello de Shun ¡ha cambiado!" Ikki mira el cambio "Lo mismo ocurría con Saga" dice temeroso.

"Exacto, el cuerpo de tu hermano ahora es totalmente ¡mío!" entonces Hades descarga todo su poder contra Ikki.

"¡No, Ikki!" Ikki cae escaleras abajo de nuevo, inconsciente, Iori corre hacia el cuerpo del santo, pero Hades la detiene.

"Que traten con cortesía de cuerpo de este hombre" dice a Pandora. Pandora toma el cuerpo de Ikki y sale de la habitación "Ahora… que harás tú sola" dice a Iori, pero de pronto un cosmo aparece en el lugar "¿Qué es este cosmo?" pregunta Hades al sentirlo.

Iori sabe de quien es, Hades esta perturbado con su presencia "¡Maestro!" grita Iori, cuando la figura se hace visible "¡Shaka de Virgo!"

Shaka camina hasta ponerse frente a él "He venido a matarte!" dice, Hades esta sorprendido "Márchate de aquí, Iori" ordena Shaka al mirar a su discípula. Shaka esta preparado para atacar a Hades "¡Márchate ya!" le grita, pero Iori parece no reaccionar, esta bajo un trance.

Entonces una voz sale de su cuerpo "No me marchare, yo he venido por la cabeza de Hades" dice.

Shaka la mira confundido, pero vuelve su mirada a Hades "¡Lo haré yo!" Grita.

"Detente Shaka" dice otra voz, los tres reconocen el cosmo en la habitación, es el cosmo que Hades había sentido antes.

"¡Athena!" Athena esta frente a Hades "Al menos viniste tú hasta mi, Athena" asevera Hades "Así como a ofrecerme tu vida" le dice.

"Vete, aquí es peligroso" le pide Shaka a Athena "Yo terminaré con él" dice.

"No debes¿no es él un hombre¿No es él Shun?" dice ella.

Pero Shaka lo niega "Él ya no es Shun" declara.

Iori los mira, los tres han tomado una discusión dejándole fuera de esta "Yo he venido a pedirte algo" dice Athena.

"¿Pedirme algo?" le pregunta Hades.

"Detén el Gran Eclipse" pide Athena. Hades mira como ella sorpresivamente se arrodilla frente a él "Toma mi vida, te la doy a cambio de que lo detengas".

Hades la mira satisfecho "Está bien" Hades hace venir la lanza de Pandora hasta Shaka "Ahora, mata Athena con esa lanza" le ordena Hades a Shaka "¿Cuál es el problema? Termina con la vida de Athena para que salves la Tierra" dice Hades, pero Shaka se niega "Perfórala con placer" dice lascivamente.

"Yo perforare con placer..." Shaka arroja la lanza "¡Si es a ti Hades!" Pero Athena detiene el ataque de Shaka.

"Te lo pido, detén el eclipse" le repite, pero Hades no lo hará "Veo que no lo harás, pero yo no permitiré que nadie muera, ni Shun ni Shaka, ni nadie" Athena eleva su cosmo "Yo tengo la misión de proteger la vida de cualquiera, por eso renací en este mundo" la sangre de Athena comienza a fluir en la lanza.

"¿Que es esto?" Hades siente la sangre de Athena "¡Esta caliente!" dice, entonces el cosmo de Shun comienza a surgir, Athena ayuda a Shun a expulsar a Hades de su cuerpo.

Entonces el alma de Hades abandona el cuerpo de Shun, este no puede creerlo, ahora su alma esta flotando en el aire "¿Por qué¿Por qué el cuerpo de este mortal me expulsó¿no ha sido su cuerpo elegido para albergar mi alma?" dice.

Pero Athena le corrige "Te equivocas, Shun nació para ser el Santo de Andrómeda no para portar tu alma" Hades esta furioso "Ya no hay más por lo que pelear, será mejor que detengas el gran eclipse y vuelvas a dormir" pero Hades no esta dispuesto.

"Athena, ten cuidado" Hades mira también a Iori, quien grita a Athena, Hades toma a Athena, intenta destruirla, pero Athena le arroja la lanza, una explosión ocurre.

…

Iori despierta al escuchar un estruendo "La pared de las lamentaciones ha sido destruida" dice al escuchar aquel colosal sonido "¡Kanon también ha muerto!" siente el cormo de su hermano despedirse de ella al desvanecerse "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunta al mirar que se encuentra en el camino al templo de Hades, en Elysion, en el pequeño santuario que Hades había hecho para ella, envuelta entre sabanas de seda, cubierta de velos blancos. Se levanta de la mullida cama y camina hasta la entrada de la habitación. Recorre los velos, el agua corre, el lugar esta rodeado de un riachuelo, el Léete River, que corre produciendo un melodioso sonido. Su cuerpo esta cubierto por un fino vestido blanco. Iori camina por el lugar, no entiende que esta pasando "Es el momento para nosotras" dice Persefone.

Persefone camina hacia el templo, escucha la voz de Thanatos en su templo, la mira entrar, camina hasta él, que permanecía sentado rodeado de jóvenes ninfas "Señora Persefone" dice Thanatos.

"Dios de Hades y de la muerte he venido para hablar con vos" se sienta entre las ninfas "Pero ahora sólo quiero que toques para mí" pide a Thanatos, quien comienza a tocar su lira. La melodía adormece un poco a Persefone, quien cierra sus ojos. Las visiones de un pasado propio recorren su mente.

Un estruendo interrumpe, unas ninfas llegan hasta ellos, asustadas "Hemos visto a un hombre sucio y lleno de sangre entrar a Elysion" decían temerosas, Thanatos se levanta, Persefone sigue aun recostada sobre mármol del templo, aun embelesada por aquella melodía.

Persefone se levanta, descubre que se ha quedado sola en el templo, Thanatos se marcho en busca de Seiya, escucha la voz de Hades entonces llamarla, su cuerpo aun permanece dormido, pero pronto se levantará, Persefone camina, observando el punto rojizo frente a ella, sale del templo de Thanatos, esta frente al de Hades, el gran vaso, donde algunas vez su cuerpo mitológico fue encerrado, ahí esta el de Athena ahora.

Persefone observa la pelea de Thanatos contra Seiya, mira sin hacer nada, como si mirara una hoja en blanco, sin expresión alguna, Thanatos descubre a la diosa mirándolos, pero puede notar la inexpresión de su rostro, pálida, de hermosa belleza, pero fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Persefone entonces camina, Seiya descubre a la Diosa "¡Iori!" le grita, Seiya esta en el piso, Persefone ni siquiera lo mira. Thanatos descubre los rasguños que Seiya le causo, enfurece, dice que lo hará polvo y lo enviará a un mundo donde sufrirá eternamente.

Pero no lo hace "Mataré a tu hermana primero" le dice.

"¿Que, mi hermana?" Seiya no cree lo que el Dios dice, Seika esta en el Santuario, Thanatos la embiste "Soy el Dios de la muerte, puedo eliminar a quien desee, aun cuando se encuentre a mil años luz de aquí" le dice, Seika esta sufriendo, mientras todos en el santuario tratan de protegerla, diciendo que no permitirán que la mate, Thanatos los ataca, rompiendo la mascara de Marin, los Santos detienen la energía de Thanatos con su cosmo, Thanatos esta furioso, decide matarlos también.

Thanatos golpea a los santos en el santuario, pero afortunadamente ellos han podido proteger a Seika, Seiya esta molesto "¡Ya basta!" le grita, toma a Thanatos de los hombros "Pegasus Rolling Crash" utiliza su ataque, ambos salen volando. Seiya cae, Thanatos se escapó, ahora nadie podrá detenerlo.

"A quién debo matar primero¿a ti Seiya o a tu hermana Seika?" le pregunta, Thanatos esta listo para golpearlo, pero es detenido por la cadena de Andrómeda.

Iori reacciona "¡Santos de Athena!" grita al descubrir que no sólo Andrómeda ha venido, sino también el santo de cabellos dorados "Hyoga" dice al notar que él esta ahí.

"Iori" la reconoce Hyoga, ataviada de un blanco vestido de seda.

_Continuará…_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

_Cuando ella este frente a Hades lo enfrentará, entonces él la golpeara con su espada y la hundirá en el vaso de sangre, morirá lentamente, en un sufrimiento eterno, solo por amar a alguien que no es él, sin embargo ella esconde más de lo que aparenta._

Persefone caminaba descalza sobre un campo lleno de tulipanes, su flor favorita, porque en medio del frío aquella flor siempre florecía, entonces logró percibir un suave aroma a vainilla y distinguió frente a ella el templo de Hades, corrió hasta él, sintió el roce del pasto bajo sus pies "¡¡Hades, Hades!!" llamó, un hombre de enorme estatura salió de entre la oscuridad del lugar, su semblante frío la hizo retroceder "¡¡Hades!! Déjame ir a la superficie, por favor" pidió ella.

"¡NO!" respondió terminantemente el enorme hombre.

"Por favor, déjame percibir los rayos del sol, déjame oler la tierra, escuchar el río correr, ver a los vivos" pidió ella de nuevo.

"Te he construido un templo lleno de flores, un río corriendo a su alrededor, te he dejado percibir los rayos del sol, te he dejado oler la tierra que hay aquí, en el paraíso de Elysion… y tú¡eres una ingrata! Deseas ir allá, donde él está" dijo colerizado Hades.

Persefone se arrodillo ante él "Ten piedad de mi, yo pertenezco al mundo de los vivos, no a este, al de los muertos donde no he visto más que dolor, sólo la belleza de este campo me consolaba, pero ya no puedo más" pedía llorando.

Hades la miró, ella pudo ver el fuego que su mirada arrojaba, temió que la quemaran las llamas que brotaban de sus siniestros ojos "Nunca volverás" dijo, dejando a la mujer tirada en la entrada del templo.

Persefone camino de regreso al pequeño templo que había construido para ella "¿Por qué llora nuestra querida Reina? Él la ama, pero ella no…" decían burlones Hypnos y Thanatos a unísono.

"¡Basta!" les gritó ella aún llorosa.

"Nosotros podemos liberarla, podemos dejarla ir allá, donde el pasto crece natural, donde las flores crecen bajo el sol, donde está ese ser que usted sí ama" dijo Thanatos.

Persefone los miró confundida "¿Por qué lo harían? Ustedes son fieles a Hades" pregunto mostrando recelo.

"Él es nuestro amado Rey, pero la belleza de su Reina nos seduce" dijo Hypnos "Déjenos guiarla a la luz" Hypnos rozo el fino rostro de la mujer, atrayéndola hasta sus labios y besándola "La delicia de su boca, el néctar de sus labios, por eso lo haremos".

Thanatos se acercó a ella esperando su parte "¡No!" dijo retrocediendo, negándose a besarlo también.

"Es la única manera" dijo él, Persefone lo pensó, Hypnos le había robado un beso, pero era suficiente "No hay manera de salir de aquí sin nuestra ayuda" le dijo.

"No la hay" repitió ella.

Thanatos la jaló hasta él y la beso, cumpliendo así su osadía, Persefone se cubrió la boca, sentía un ardor terrible en los labios "Es nuestra esencia, ahora puede irse" dijo señalando la entrada al mundo de los vivos "Pero volverá… Él no la dejará ir" Persefone escapo por el portal.

Iori despertó del trance, Thanatos e Hypnos estaban frente a ella, pero peleaban contra los santos de Athena "Persefone…" escucho una voz, traída por el viento, su mirada se centro en el templo donde el cuerpo verdadero de Hades reposaba "Ven a mi, mi amada Reina…" repetía la voz. Persefone se levantó y camino hacia allá, donde la voz surgía, miro el gran vaso, que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, ahí dentro de él el cuerpo de Athena, donde su vida era absorbida, lo rozó con su mano "Ven amor mío…" Persefone entro al templo.

_Continuará…_

_Nota: Gracias a todos los que han dejado __reviews__. Pronto continuare el __fic__, solo tengan un poco de paciencia, estoy pasando por una pequeña falta de inspiración, razón por la cual este capitulo es tan cortito._

_Iori aparece en todas la escenas, si, pero es debido a que ella es la protagonista de la historia, no esta presente en todas las batallas, s__ó__lo en las necesarias, y parece que es así, pero es porque no rescribí en su totalidad la histor__ia, de hacerlo sería muy larga__, especificando en que momentos esto ocurre ¿Un triángulo amoroso? Seria demasiado para Iori e __Hyoga__, tener a Hades metiéndose en su relación es suficiente, pero aunque el amor de estos dos es el tema principal, Iori esconde más de lo que se puede ver. Aun así las sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta. _

_¡Gracias de nuevo a todos!_

_Sailor__Padme_


End file.
